This specification relates to initial configuration of a network device in a Software Defined Network (SDN).
For example, in an OpenFlow network, OpenFlow controllers control routing at OpenFlow switches by sending flow tables to the OpenFlow switches. When a new OpenFlow switch joins the OpenFlow network, the OpenFlow switch needs to know how to initially connect to an OpenFlow controller before communicating with the OpenFlow controller for its flow table.